DJ Kitten
by hollyhwrites
Summary: Chloe surprises her girlfriend with a t-shirt that Beca isn't wanting to wear. What lengths will the redhead go to to see her girl in the cute shirt. It is just a bit of fluff and also my first Bechloe! Please read and review. You never know you might like it. ;-P


Title: DJ Kitten  
Pairing: Beca M/ Chloe B ! My first Bechloe!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pitch Perfect, just borrowing the characters for a bit of fun.  
Summary: Established Bechloe. Chloe goes shopping with Aubrey and buys a cute shirt that makes her think of Beca. What will she do to get the DJ to wear the shirt in front of the other Bellas.** Please forgive me if there are too many mistakes. Now please enjoy!**

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

Most of the Bellas were sitting around the common room of Bellas house, some watching TV, some attempting to do homework, and various other activities as they unwound from their busy day. Several of them looked up as Chloe came barreling in the front door smiling with several shopping bags in her hands. Her best friend Aubrey came in behind her and smiled at everyone as she moved into the room finding an empty place to sit by Amy on a couch across from Beca's chair.

The DJ was absorbed in her music with her headset on, her head bopping, as her fingers worked the keyboard of her laptop. Chloe startled the sophomore Captain when she unceremoniously flung herself onto her girlfriends lap careful of the prized computer.

A smile instantly lit up the younger woman's face when she saw who had disturbed her. Only Chloe received that reaction from Beca when she was interrupted while working on her music. Anyone else would probably have lost a body part. The group watched as the DJ saved her work, pulled her headset down onto her neck, and placed her laptop on the side table next to her comfy chair, while still smiling at the ginger.

"Hey babe. Looks like you had fun shopping with Bree." Beca kissed her sexy redhead before she could respond.

"Hmmm, your kisses are the best." The ginger purred when she pulled back. "I had a great time and I bought a few things I think you will really appreciate one me." Chloe winked. "But I also found this completely adorable t-shirt that made me think of you the moment I saw it. You so have to try it on. I can't wait to see you in it." The older girl had already turned and began fishing in her bags for said t-shirt.

Beca became worried when she saw the devilish grin on Aubrey's face. If the shirt made the blonde so happy it was probably going to embarrass the DJ to wear it. The tiny brunette's suspicions were confirmed when her girlfriend pulled out a t-shirt with a grey DJ kitten on it wearing big headphones like Beca's, mixing live in front of a cheering crowd of other kittens. There was even a laptop and a mixing board in front of the DJ kitten making it look even more like Beca. The brunette would not admit that she actually thought the shirt cute.

"Come on Becs, you have to put it on. I bought it big enough for you to sleep in because I know you won't wear a kitten shirt outside of the house, but you can around here." The girl held it up in front of Beca with pleading eyes.

"Oh that is so cute. It's like Kitten Shawshank!" Fat Amy teased causing Aubrey next to her to actually snort as she laughed.

"It's definitely you, Shorty. A badass DJ Kitten with deadly claws." Stacie teased her best friend knowing Beca probably secretly liked the shirt, but would never admit it to anyone except maybe Chloe and herself.

"You know I love you to pieces babe, but nope, not putting that shirt on. The teasing and nicknames will only grow worse if I am seen wearing it." The sophomore shook her head and stiffened her spine when the puppy dog eyes came out along with an adorable pout.

"Just for like a minute so I can see it on you. We can put in on right over what you have on now, please." Chloe knew it would be a hard sell, but she knew her girl would look totes adorable in the t-shirt.

"Nope, not happening." The DJ shook her head again fighting against her girlfriends persuasive powers.

The couple now had everyone in the room's attention as they watched the redhead and the tiny brunette. Most had little doubt Beca would end up wearing the thing, but wondered how hard she would make Chloe work for it before giving in.

Beca held up pretty well for much longer than they thought she would have, that is until Chloe leaned in and whispered in the DJ's ear too low for anyone else to hear. The brunette's eyes darkened as she pulled back lifting an eyebrow in question. The redhead nodded in earnest smiling and Beca reluctantly held out her hand for the shirt.

…..

Beca was having fun holding out enjoying seeing how far Chloe would go to see her put the shirt on in front of the Bellas. It was hard to hold out when Chloe was so adorable in her persuasion, but finally her ginger pulled out the big guns and went in for the kill. She leaned her sexy body flush against Beca's, chest to chest as she sat on the DJ's lap her soft lips brushing against the brunette's cheek as her mouth moved to a well pierced ear where Chloe began to intimately whisper. "I was thinking me naked on my knees on our bed hands tied to the headboard, you behind me naked except for that strap-on you wield so expertly and you with carte blanche to take me however and wherever you wanted until you are done with me, Mistress Beca." The husky voice purred sending erotic tingles up and down the spine of the now turned on Bella captain.

Beca leaned back looking into her girlfriends sexy blue eyes lifting a brow in question. Her hand instantly coming up palm out for the shirt at the answering affirmative nod and sexy grin.

Stacie began laughing. "Red so just promised Shorty kinky sex! That shit works every time!"

Beca only smirked not disagreeing with her best friend as she pulled the shirt over her head and it fell down to mid-thigh. Chloe put Beca's headset back around her neck squealing, bouncing, and giggling about how aca-adorable Beca was.

The DJ held her hand up giving Stacie a one fingered salute as her best friend snapped a picture with her phone. "Careful with that Legs, paybacks are a bitch." Beca warned as she began gathering up her laptop and backpack to head up to her room. "See all you bitches in the morning. Stacie make sure the house it locked up tight before you head to bed later." The captain called over her shoulder as she went up the stairs not looking back.

Chloe began gathering her shopping bags. "I should probably head up myself, it's been a long day." Her statement not fooling anyone. "Bree thanks for going shopping with me. I had a blast." She kissed her bestie on the cheek as she hugged her.

"Did you really promise the midget kinky sex to get her to put that shirt on in front of all of us?" Aubrey now liked and respected Beca, but still enjoyed giving the girl a hard time.

"Do you honestly think she would have put it on in front of witnesses if I hadn't?" The redhead smirked. "Besides I'll have loads of fun fulfilling my promise. Beca is incredible in bed and now you owe me and Becs a very nice steak dinner." With that the grinning redhead eagerly headed off for the stairs after her girlfriend. "I wouldn't advise anyone knocking on our door, texting, or calling us before morning unless you are bleeding out or the house is on fire." She called over her shoulder before disappearing up to the third floor and the large bedroom she shared with Beca.

"If any of you have been wanting to talk to or ask our illustrious Captain about anything you are worried about her reaction on, I would advise you to approach her about it in the morning after she has breakfast. She's going to be in a really good mood." Stacie's comment had everyone laughing.

Aubrey was still shaking her head at how easily she lost that bet even as she laughed along with her friends.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

**This is just a short little one-shot that popped into my head last night as I was picking up my little girl from school. We actually bought that exact t-shirt for her this weekend end while we were killing time window shopping as we were waiting for our movie time to approach at the cinema. My girl loves kittens and when I saw the DJ kitten on the shirt my girl was begging for it instantly made me think of Beca, but the story didn't come to me until my daughter came bounding out of show choir practice after school with the shirt on. I hope you enjoyed this little bit of fun fluff. Please leave me a review. I love hearing from you. Until Next Time…Holly**


End file.
